Not Sure For Love
by Irish Dancing Girl
Summary: DEAD. Do not read.


Not Sure for Love: A Harry Potter and Hermione Granger Love Story Chapter 1...Harry's back  
  
~*~  
  
20 year old Hermione Granger opened her eyes. I'm so sleepy. Well it doesn't help partying all night, She thought. Hermione looked at the clock and then checked her watch. Impossible. It was 11:00 and she was supposed to meet Harry at the train station at 11:30. She had to dust, do the dishes, shower, dry her hair, pick out a cute outfit, make room for Harry and be there in time! OK, Hermione calm down. You can do this, she thought. But she wasn't so sure. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her robe and slippers and opened the door, grabbing her wand. She ran to the kitchen where Ron sat calmly. "I was wondering when you were going to be up." Said Ron. "When did you get up?" "8:30" he answered, and gestured towards the sink, which was sparkling clean and the dishes were done. Hermione's jaw dropped. From the time Ron moved in 5 months ago, he never did this sort of thing. While Hermione went to college, dusted, cleaned, and kept the house tidy, Ron was working, bringing in the money, and paying the bills. It was only fair, they agreed. Ron laughed and said, "You were up partying all night, and when I got up and looked in your room, you looked like you could sleep for ages. So I cleaned for you knowing that you would want that with Harry moving in with us. Oh, and I also made the guest bedroom into Harry's flat with a few Enlargement spells I looked up in your flat's library." When Ron and Hermione moved in together, they agreed to use spells to make their rooms a bit homier. So Hermione used Enlargement spells to make their rooms into small flats. Hermione made her room into a small living room, her own room, a small bathroom, and a small library. Her living room was the first room when you entered Hermione's flat. This room consisted of 2 overstuffed armchairs in each corner and a table in between. There was a large fireplace and pictures of her friends all over her walls. There was one of her, Ron, and Harry at graduation, another one of Harry catching a snitch for Gryffindor, and next to that there was one of an older Harry catching the snitch for England's Qudditch Team. There were dozens of framed newspaper clippings about Harry and a couple of pictures of Ron at a dance club. There was also a picture of her parents there too when she was moving. Next to that was her own room that consisted of a bed, a TV, a nightstand, a chest and a closet to hold her clothes and a small loveseat. The next room connected to that was her bathroom of a shower stall, a toilet, and a small sink. There was a small table next to the sink that held all of her makeup and deodorants and perfumes. If you went back into Hermione's room, there was another room, Hermione's favorite: the library. That room consisted of ceiling to floor shelves packed with books, a window with a windowseat, and a small fireplace with an armchair. There were ladders that moved around the room to get to the higher shelves. If Hermione didn't feel like getting up from her armchair or windowseat, she just summoned one with her wand. On the other hand, Ron's flat was completely different. His flat consisted of a bedroom, a living room, and a bathroom. The living room consisted of a TV, a couch enchanted to fit as many people as you wanted, which in Ron's case, it was great for stretching out his tall body. It also contained a small table for putting drinks on and such. His bedroom consisted of his bed, a nightstand, a chest to hold his clothes, a closet to hold his better clothes for work, and a fireplace with 2 armchairs. His bathroom, well Hermione had never seen it because she was simply too scared to go in there. When you entered the flat, you came into a small room to hang your coats and put away your umbrellas and boots. Then you went into the living room, which was hardly ever used but had a couple armchairs and a sofa for friends that came over. You went into the kitchen after that which held a small table, a counter, and a sink and refrigerator that Hermione kept stocked with food. There was also a pantry, to hold dry food items. Then you got led into the dining room that held a large table hardly ever used, only for mail and occasional holidays, but they were almost always invited to the Burrow for the holidays. There was also a regular bathroom, for public use, and a guest bedroom, which would now be Harry's flat. There was a spiral staircase to each flat, with a large hallway circling the flat entirely. Her staircase was off to the right, Ron's and Harry's off to the left. The new guest bedroom was up there too. The hallway looked down on the dining room and living room. Ron and Hermione moved in here 5 months ago and had both found it very homey. When Harry visited, which was not often because of Qudditch, he always never wanted to leave. Hermione and Ron teased him saying it was them, but he teased back saying it was the apartment and Hermione's food. They finally invited him to live with them as soon as the season was over. And today they were going to pick up his things and him and have him move in. Hermione knew something was missing when they moved in. It was their other friend, the one with the messy black hair and emerald eyes. The one that teased Hermione by calling her bookworm and Ron by calling him Fred and George's nickname for him, Ickle Ronniekins, which he absolutely despised. So now Hermione had now thanked Ron by kissing him on the cheek for helping her out; she knew how much he hated cleaning; and ran for her bathroom. She checked her watch: 11:10. She took her shower and instead of blow-drying, she took out her wand and said, "Drycacio" and it was instantly dry. She went into her closet and picked out a long denim skirt and fleece turtleneck and put it on. She ran back into the bathroom, hopping and pulling on socks and her clogs when she heard a loud laugh. "This isn't funny Ron" she said as she threw him a nasty look and ran into the bathroom, and quickly applied blush, soft brown eyeshadow, and a light red lipstick. She pulled a brush through her hair and pulled it back with a yellow srunchie to match her sweater. She ran into her living room to see Ron sitting there looking through one of her magazines, Witch Weekly. She grabbed her wand and ran out of the room, Ron at her heels. She ran into the flat for Harry and looked around. It was empty besides the maroon carpeting. She heard a voice behind her, "I thought Harry would like it better if he chose his own furniture on his own." Hermione nodded. Hermione fixed a few things here and there, like changing the carpeting to a deep red, and the curtains to a deep gold, to remind Harry of Gryffindor. Ron nodded in approval as she made the curtains thicker, heavier, and longer so they reached the floor throughout the flat. When she was done, she checked her watch to discover that it was 11:28. "We HAVE GOT to go. Now" she said as she ran out of the room, with Ron next to her as they spun down the stairs, Ron checking her watch. The grabbed their cloaks and disappeared with a small pop. Gold light surrounded Hermione as she spun through the air towards King's Cross. She finally landed with Ron next to her at Platform 4 and 5/8; the platforms with the fractions were for Wizard use only. The Muggles didn't know that of course.  
  
Ron and Hermione arrived just as the train was pulling up. Ron's tall head peered above Hermione's in search of a black headed boy, with round glasses, and behind those glasses, emerald eyes that shone with happiness. He would probably be dirty, his black hair sticking up all over. But that didn't matter to them, they liked him all the same. Ron finally saw him get off and dragged Hermione towards the cart he was getting off of. Harry spotted them and his mouth broke into his lopsided grin as he dropped his suitcases and ran towards them. He pulled both of them into a humongus hug that nearly choked them. Harry wasn't at all the small skinny boy he was at Hogwarts, not at all. In fact now, he was broad shouldered with thick muscles and had gained much weight to make him look healthy, but not fat. He was wearing green robes, with black pants underneath and a matching green sweater that said Zinko's Joke Shop in thick black lettering. Harry stood back and looked at them both, and when he saw Hermione, he let out a low whistle that made Hermione blush. Ron laughed and said, "Yea I know, can't get the boys off of her. Lining up at the door at 6:00 in the morning." Hermione let out a small laugh and Ron laughed too, but Harry didn't. His gaze was set on Hermione and he finally said softly, "Hermione, you've changed, but for the better." It was sort of the truth. Back at Hogwarts, she had no curves, and wasn't at all what you'd call pretty. She applied no makeup, and was always seen in school uniforms or skirts and sweaters. But now she had gotten curves in the right places and had tamed her bushy brown hair into soft waves. She applied makeup, but not too much; just enough to play out her best features. She was now wearing more stylish clothes like the clothes she had on today. Harry's eyes met Hermione's and Hermione gazed into them. They were full of a new emotion, she could tell. But she couldn't exactly place the emotion. Hermione broke the gaze off, looking at her hands, but Harry was still staring. Ron noticed Hermione's uncomfortableness and said, "OK Harry, let's get your suitcases." Hermione felt the gaze broken. She looked up. Harry was blushing and whispered so only she could hear, "I'm sorry." Hermione nodded. Ron grabbed some of the suitcases and said, "Well meet you back at the flat. It's 483 Yonder Alley, only a few alleys away from Diagon. You'll love it Harry. It's extremely low profile, perfect for you." Harry broke into a grin and said, "Great. I can't wait to see it." Ron smiled back and disappeared with a small pop. Harry looked at Hermione again and stepped closer and said, "Hermione, you're beautiful." Hermione blushed and felt Harry's hand on her cheek. She looked up just in time for short kiss on her lips from Harry. Hermione was surprised, but before she could protest, he too disappeared with a small pop. He probably wouldn't want to talk about it in front of Ron, so she grabbed the rest of the suitcases, and looked around. The Platform was empty. She finally disappeared too, and the small pop was all that could be heard in the empty platform. arHa 


End file.
